1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a negative active material, a method of preparing the negative active material, an electrode including the negative active material, and a lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The development of portable electronic devices, communication devices, or the like has led to an increase in demand for lithium batteries with high energy-density.
As a negative active material for lithium batteries, a metallic oxide, such as vanadium, silicon, bismuth, zirconium, or the like is used.
If silicon oxide is used as a negative active material, a formed electrode has high capacity. However, lifetime characteristics and conductivity characteristics of the electrode may not be satisfactory.
Therefore, method of forming a carbon coating layer on the surface of silicon oxide has been attempted. However, a negative active materials that are formed by using these method have unsatisfactory conductivity and lifetime characteristics.